Christmas one shot!
by dingdongsilly
Summary: Just a little story on christmas for Derek and Chloe. Hope you like it!


**Hey, I told the people that have read "Life's not what It seemed" That I might do this, and well, I was bored, so here you go! And nope, I don't own Darkest Powers...only in my dreams...*Sigh* Well, I guess you want the story now? But I like talking...Okay,okay...here you go!**

**Christmas One Shot!**

***Chloe's Pro***

I sighed as a took a sip of my green tea. Life's been...good. Great even. It's been ten years sense we escaped the Edison Group, and here we are. Tori has gotten threw collage (she's not as dumb as you think) and now is working for a computer software company, and is making a nice pay check. Simon has his own book out and is working on the second one now, it's about our adventures(but we edited it a bit). Derek and I, our life's are intertwined.

We got married when I graduated got pregnant at 21, so I left collage so I could stay with Miley Faith. Derek was, well, Derek. He never let me out of his sight, and was completely freaked out(as so was I) what Miley would end up being. Lets just say she has been talking to a dog in the back yard...that Derek can't see.

"Chloe?" Derek's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I turned and smiled up at him.

"Mornin' hun." He bent down and kissed my forehead gently.

"What are you doing up at five in the morning?"

"I'll let you take one guess."

"Ah...what did she do?"

"Jump on me...I don't know why you didn't wake up..."

"I was tired." He explained. It's true that he was, he changed last night for an hour, and it's still hard for him, I wonder why though. Oh well. He's not in pain when he does it anymore.

He gave me a kiss and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast, yes at five. I was able to convince Miley to go back to bed for another hour, but when that hour was up...

As Derek made breakfast, I walked into the living room and curled up into my chair and put a hand on my belly. I was 8 and a half months along with my next baby girl. With a smile I dozed off...

***Dereks PRO***

I pulled out eggs,bread,and milk to make french toast, Chloe's favorite. I stared out the window and thought about when I Chloe told me she was pregnant with Miley...

*Flashback*

"Derek? Can I talk to you?" I looked over and saw Chloe biting her lip, looking at the ground. I was concerned.

"Chloe, are you alright?" I put my hands on her cheeks and made her look at me. What could be making her like this?

"W-well..." A stutter. She hasn't stuttered in five years.

"Yes?" She took a deep breath and whispered, "I'm pregnant."

I did this first thing that came to mind. I hugged her.

"Really? I'm going to be a dad?" A dad...me! But what if I wouldn't be a good enough dad...

"Ya...I went to the doctors last week, and they confirmed it."

"Chloe...this is best Christmas present in the world. Funny too." She looked confused.

"Funny?"

"Ya...because the day you tell me I'm going to be dad, is the day I wanted to see if you wanted to change." I smiled when she looked even more confused.

"Change? Change what?"

"Your last name."I got on my knee and pulled out the ring that was in my pocket. "So..Will you Chloe Sanders, do me the honer of becoming my wife?"

She just stood there shocked.

"Well?" I asked nervously.

She shook her head, and then screamed, "YES!"

*End of flashback*

I smiled softly and finished the food.

"Daddy! Can we open presents now? Pwease?" I smiled and hugged my baby girl.

"We have to eat first silly." Then I noticed that Chloe wasn't around.

"Hey wanna do me a favor?"

"What is it daddy?"

"Go find mommy?" She grinned.

"Silly daddy! Mommy's sleeping in her chair!" She fell sleep?

I kissed her cheek and went to go find Chloe, and she was fast asleep. I kissed her lips and after a second, she responded. I pulled her closer and sighed. Miley was in the other room, so we couldn't get to heated.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Foods done."

She nodded and went to stand up when she winced. I then smelled it.

"Derek..." Chloe looked up at me. I nodded. I pushed her back down and called the hospital to tell them we were on the way. Then I called Simon, and he was on his way to watch Miley.

"Chloe, come here." I held out my arms, and she walked into them. I lifted her into my arms and carried her to the car, Simon pulled in right then.

"You okay Chloe?"

"What do you think?"

Simon went in to explain to Miley that mommy was going to be okay, and Chloe and I were on the way.

*L*L*M*M*O*O*

After five hours of labor, Miss. Liza Jane came in to the world. Chloe grinned up at the door when Simon walked in with Miley clinging to him.

"Mommy! Are you okay?" Then she saw Liza.

"Is that my new baby sister?" I nodded.

"We get to play dress up, and dolls,Oh! And I can teach her how to paint her nails..."She carried on about how she would teach her sister. I smiled, the best Christmas ever.

I wonder what next years will be like...

**So? What did you think? Sorry if it was a little every where, oh well. Merry Christmas!**


End file.
